


He's a Miracle

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Sweet, ed has a mancrush, royed, smchoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: about: Edward gives the Colonel a Valentine, after he (finally) realizes how amazing Roy Mustang is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Celebrate FMA livejournal community.

**about:** Edward gives the Colonel a Valentine, after he (finally) realizes how amazing Roy Mustang is.  
 **warnings:** mild references to violence, cursing, unbeta’d  
 **author's notes:** some RoyEd written for the swore those mints were made of onions. 

Yeah, he knew Lieutenant Hawkeye said the colonel was busy, but Edward knew what that meant. He was on the phone or sleeping at his desk or making paper clip necklaces or _whatever_. This wasn't who the colonel really was. He wasn't some paper pushing tin soldier. Edward knew his secret after he came back from Xerxes and saw Maria Ross amazingly, miraculously _alive_ : Roy Mustang was a bastard, alright. He was a _glorious bastard_ , ready to do what was right - and to hell with orders! 

Edward never understood what the fuck a man-crush was until he sat there in those ruins, until he realized what a miracle his CO was, as the sun blazed over those fucking ruins. 

The moment he set foot in Central he high-tailed it to the bookstore and bought it: the most beautiful, rarest jewel of a text the procurer kept in a latched glass case. "One point two million cenz," the old Aerugonian bookseller said right before Edward plunked down that exact amount. 

"Zosimos' _Cheirokmeta...._ " He flourished his hand and presented it to Alphonse, who practically fell to his knees, begging his brother for a peek. "No way." Edward bit his lip as he tried to imagine presenting the lovely handwritten book to _him_. He just couldn't picture a scenario that wasn't stupidly childish (like birds chirping out symphonies in the background and sunshine bursting out of asses) or way, way to perverted for waking hours. (Though that didn't seem to be a problem last night.) "Don't even touch it, Al."

So there he was, waiting and waiting while the colonel did fuck-all behind that closed door. A couple of people made jokes about Ed giving the colonel a Valentine or whatever. But what did they know, really? Did they even begin to grasp how amazing the guy behind that door truly was? Could they appreciate the precise angle - and in the dark! - it took to get that pork to roast to a crisp without exploding? Or how the Colonel shouldered all that disgust and rage from everyone around him while he planned, with such kickass attention to detail, the most brilliant transmutation of Maria Ross' tragic death into the sweet triumph of her waving back at Ed - _alive_? What a man. What a legend. What a fucking _Alchemist_. Ed steadied his breath, because just thinking about it gave him goosebumps. 

"Fullmetal?" The door opened and Edward saw the face of the man he fell in love with a thousand miles back. "Heard you wanted to see me?

He couldn't say a word. All he could do was nod and duck his head to avoid that stare as the colonel held the door open for him. "What's this all about?" He closed it softly. 

Edward held his breath as a bluebird sang in a branch on the other side of the window. He could wait forever, wondering what to say and, but decided facts were fine. He spun around and held out his heart in the form of that book. "I got you this." 

He blinked. He smiled. He shook his head and laughed. "Zosimos?" But he didn't take it. "I don't know what to say."

Oh, man! This was harder than he thought it would be. Too hard. His face was probably bright red, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach when he looked into those dark, fathomless eyes. Edward pushed the book in his hand and rushed to the door. "I was just trying to thank you. No big deal." He nearly touched the doorknob when he felt...

A hand on his shoulder. 

"Edward, wait." He said his _name._

He turned and there he was, strong and sure and his arms were around him, and he was smiling and leaning down and holding Edward, _tight_. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward took a long, deep breath just to relish the scent of that woodsy cologne. "I -" _love you_. He swallowed those words and buried his face in the scratchy wool of the colonel's uniform. His arms only hugged him tighter. God! It felt good. 

"No one ever bought me a handwritten codex for Valentines." His voice sounded like a low, deep rumble in his chest. 

"For _anything_." Edward wasn't absolutely sure, but probability was always around when evidence wasn't. Roy just hugged him tighter in response and Edward relished a feeling of safety he hadn't experienced since he was - damn! - _since he was a little kid._ The Colonel was a miracle, he just did the impossible, again. "Thank you."

"But I didn't get you anything, Edward."

Edward buried his nose in his jacket and sighed. Yes, he did. "Shut up, asshole."


End file.
